heroes_v_villainsfandomcom-20200216-history
Red-Haired Paladin
|enemies = SkekZok SkekVar Tolyn SkekLach SkekSo SkekSil SkekEkt SkekOk SkekTek |actress = Warrick Brownlow-Pike|voice = Warrick Brownlow-Pike|image = Red-Haired Paladin.png}}The Red-Haired Paladin (nicknamed Freckles by SkekVar is a recurring character in the Netflix television series, The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance. He was a paladin under the services of All-Maudra Mayrin and later, allies with Brea, Rian and Deet. The Dark Crystal Age of Resistance The Red-Haired Paladin, or "Freckles", was a Gelfling Paladin who tells the All-Maudra Mayrin of the darkened Landstriders. He suggested putting down the Landstrider that was still ensnared but the All-Maudra uses his sword to release it instead. Even though being a Sifa, he was presented as one of the Vapra's volunteers. While there he was complemented by skekZok for having a "strong aura," SkekVar, however, disliked him for having freckles on his face. Nevertheless, he was chosen and went with the Skeksis. Along with himself Brea, Deet, Hup, and the other chosen volunteers were saved when Rian and the others rescued them. After Rian's speech, he was the first to agree to Dreamfast with him. Freckles made it into the Castle of the Crystal and told the castle guards the truth about what was happening. He and the guards plan to revolt against the Skeksis but their plan foiled by a traitor who tells them of their attack. Because of this, the plan went horribly and all of them were captured, but one was able to escape. While captured he told Tavra of her mother's passing. SkekVar zapped him three times with an electric rod while looking for the strongest Gelfling. For some unknown reason, Freckles was not drained like the other guards but somehow got ended up being controlled by the Ascendency. Along with the other prisoners, he was saved when Aughra traded her life for theirs. They escape through the catacombs where SkekVar and skekLach tried to kill them but were unable. He traveled with Brea's group back to Stonewood where they met up with Rian and Deet. With the others, he helps prepare by making grenades while they wait for the Second Battle of Stone-in-the-Wood to commence. In the battle, he is equipped with an improvised spear and his garbs. While Rian is in his duel with SkekVar he suggests on helping him but is denounced. When the Skeksis charge he is the "platform" Seladon uses to get in the air. He is among the ones who follow into Rian's charge at the Skeksis. Freckles, Kylan, and a Stonewood guard and skekLach get hit by a blast of a bomb. They then try to overtake him again with the help of another Vapra Paladin but were not able to and all of them got knocked down. He survives to the end the battle where the Skeksis flee when the other clans arrive. Gallery Mayrin and Paladin 105 3.jpg Mayrin and Paladin 105 2.jpg Mayrin and Paladin 105 1.jpg Trivia *Apart from his nickname "Freckles" by SkekVar, the Red-Haired Paladin has not been given a proper name yet. *He is a member of the Sifan clan despite working for the All-Maudra. Navigation Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:The Dark Crystal characters Category:Elves Category:Aliens Category:Knights Category:The Jim Henson Company Characters